


Fire Away

by hallow777



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Assassin AU, Carmilla is a sniper, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla camps out in an apartment while the owner is away so that she can take out her target in the next building over but her plans get ruined when Laura comes back and finds Carmilla in her apartment.</p><p>Or do they?</p><p>Based on ‘All my intel said you’re not meant to be back until next week and I’m sitting here using your flat as a sniper nest to kill a bad guy. This is awkward.’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Make A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So I might have been watching Hollywood Hitmen and then thought I wanted to do an assassin AU for Carmilla and stumbled across ‘All my intel said you’re not meant to be back until next week and I’m sitting here using your flat as a sniper nest to kill a bad guy. This is awkward.’ AU

Carmilla enjoyed her job, she really did. She enjoyed the thrill of planning everything out and making sure her back up plans had back of plans and accounting for anything and everything that could go wrong. She enjoyed the set up, getting everything and sometimes everyone into place so she could finish the job quickly and efficiently.

What she didn’t enjoy, was when her targets were modern day hermits and didn’t leave their very tall apartment building. Ever.

Not even for shopping. He probably single handedly kept Amazon in business judging by all the deliveries she’d noticed just in the three days she had been camping out in an apartment in a building across the way so that she could watch him.

She normally would have had it done and over with by now, her missions usually didn’t take this long but it had taken some time to catch someone in another apartment who was going to be gone for a while, and who had an apartment facing the building her target was in.

Eventually, she had managed to pull some strings and got Laura Hollis a free flight out to see her father so that she could “borrow” her apartment for a while. 

Laura’s flight back wasn’t for a week but that was just a precaution, she would normally have this target already dealt with within an hour of walking into the apartment, but this guy seemed to have an aversion to direct sunlight as well and never went close enough to a window so she could get a clear shot.

Honestly, this was probably more of a close range mission but that wasn’t really her “thing” and she would be damned if she handed this mission over to Clifford. Carmilla could just go over there, break in and get it over with but that was messier than she liked to deal with, so she would wait for the perfect moment before pulling the trigger.

~~~~~~~~~

Laura quietly opened the door to her apartment and slipped in, barely making any noise as she put her keys on the hook near the door. After finally moving into her own apartment, away from her paranoid father, she’d gotten used to making as much noise as she wanted but after spending a few days back in her childhood home with her paranoid father who would jump at any noise, she’d fallen back into old habits.

She’d been an energetic kid but after a while, she’d realized that if she kept the noise to the bare minimum, her father wouldn’t be running after her in a panic thinking that something was wrong. So, Laura had grown up to be quick and quiet on her feet, which was a skill that hadn’t really been useful except for the few times she had used it to scare or prank some friends.

But, as she walked into her living room and spotted someone lying on their stomach, half way out onto her balcony, she decided to put that particular skill into use and quietly walked over to them, trying to find out if they were hurt or maybe just passed out drunk before she called the police on them.

As she got closer she took in the shapely figure dressed in a tight black shirt and leather pants and was just about to start yelling at them, asking them why they were in her apartment, when her eyes trailed up to the very impressive looking sniper rifle the woman was currently looking through.

The not so nice words she was about to yell instead came out as a little yelp and though she quickly clasped her hands to her mouth, the damage was done.

~~~~~~~~~~

So admittedly, Carmilla might not have been paying too much attention to her surroundings which she knew was especially bad in her line of work but the owner of the apartment was supposed to be gone for four more days and she figured if anyone did come in, she would hear them and quickly go out the window where she had an emergency zipline just ready to be activated.

So when a small yelp sounded from behind her, she was shocked to say the least. Panic surged through her veins and before she could really think she was rushing the person, turning them around so they couldn’t see her and slamming them into the wall face first before taking a second to breathe and figure out her options.

Carmilla looked at the girl she was holding against the wall and realized that it was the owner of the apartment, she’d seen her before as she was making arrangements for her to get out of town, but that didn’t really help her any.

The easiest option would be to just kill her. It would be a mess to clean up but at least she wouldn’t have to worry about the girl spilling her secrets. Having the police on her trail was not something she cared to deal with. 

But if she did that, she’d have to deal with a dead body while she waited for the opportunity to strike her target. Either that or she’d have to get rid of the body before she got back to her mission and if it took too long, she could lose her chance all together.

Plus, she didn’t mind killing for money, but this would just be to save her own ass and that didn’t quite sit well with her.

So what’s a hitwoman supposed to do?

“Um, I’m sorry for walking in on you but you are in my apartment and really if you are going to kill me could you please just do it and get it over with because the way you are pushing my face into this wall really hurts. And don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I want to die. I don’t have a death wish or anything I just- ow!” Carmilla cut the other girl’s rambling off by pushing her against the wall even harder. She was still trying to figure out what to do with her.

Then she had an idea. A stupid one, but if it worked, it would work out best for her.

“Alright, cupcake. I’ve got a deal for you. Will you cooperate?” Carmilla leaned forward so she could whisper in the other girl’s ear, smirking at the shiver that went through the shorter girl.

“Yes.” _At least until I can find a way out of this mess,_ Laura thought.

“Good. Now. Stay there. Don’t move, I need to find something. If you so much as twitch a finger and I will use my sniper rifle on you and you won’t want to know what a sniper rifle can do to a human body at close range,” Carmilla slowly loosened her hold on the girl and stepped back. When she was satisfied Laura wasn’t going to move, she walked backwards until she got to the bag she had brought with her. 

It took her a little bit longer than she thought to find the strips of cloth she was looking for as she was making sure to keep an eye on Laura at all times but she finally did and brought it back over to the girl.

Laura instinctively flinched and tried to get away when the band of cloth slipped around her head but a warning from the crazy girl in her apartment kept her from moving and soon the cloth was being tied around her eyes, blocking her vision.

“Is this really necessary?”

“Yes, I need to finish this mission and as long as you don’t take that off and see who I am, I don’t have to kill you too.”

Laura turned around to face the woman even though she couldn’t see her and put her hands on her hips, “so I’m just supposed to stand here while you kill someone? You are crazy if you think I’m just going to let that happen!”

“No, sweetheart,” Carmilla said, taking Laura’s arm and pulling her towards the couch, not giving her any room to argue or protest, “you are going to sit here and let me do my job.”

A rough shove sent Laura down onto the couch and before she could do anything her arms were behind her back and being wrapped up with what felt like another piece of cloth. She started kicking at the woman but the stronger woman was able to tie her legs up easily too. 

So as a last resort, though really she should have done this sooner, she opened her mouth to scream but before any sound came out, a hand was over her mouth and she could feel that the woman was in her face.

“Don’t even try it, you’ll be dead before anyone gets here. Just be good, and this will all be over soon, okay?” Carmilla waited until Laura gave in and nodded then she pulled her hand away and replaced it with her last strip of cloth, effectively silencing Laura.

Once Laura was taken care of, Carmilla stood up from where she had been crouched over the smaller woman on the couch and went back to her post, just in time to see she had missed a perfect shot.

Laura was scared and mad that she was currently tied up in her own home but couldn’t help but be smug as the woman let out a string of curses at missing her shot.

What Laura didn’t realize though, was that since she missed her shot, they were going to be in for a long wait.


	2. Killers

Carmilla prided herself on being able to withstand any type of torture without letting it get to her but as she laid there on her stomach, waiting oh so patiently for her next shot, she was about to lose her mind.

The waiting was irritating but that wasn’t what was getting to her. What was getting to her was the fact that Laura would not stop squirming around on the couch and the shifting noises were driving her crazy.

But, she was a trained assassin. She could deal with a little irritation. She could do this.

And then Laura starting whimpering and that was the last straw.

Carmilla got up and stomped over to the couch, glaring down at the girl who still couldn’t see her, growling out, “I swear if you don’t stop moving around I am going to kill you slowly and I am going to enjoy it way more than I should.”

Laura stilled for a second but then started moving around again, this time making noises that sounded like muffled words.

With a heavy sigh, Carmilla pulled the strip of cloth that was around Laura’s mouth away so that she could actually hear her.  
“What do you want? You realize the longer it takes me to get this shot the longer you will be stuck here, right?”

“I have to go pee!” 

“What are you, five? Can’t you hold it?”

“I’ve been holding it since the airport and then you were here and I didn’t get a chance to go, please!”

It suddenly occurred to Carmilla that she was not getting paid enough for this job.

~~~~~~~~~~

One extremely awkward bathroom trip later- she had untied Laura enough so that she could walk and use her hands but left the blindfold on and Laura had a lot of issues not being able to see what she was doing while she knew the crazy woman in her apartment could see everything- Laura was tied up back on the couch but this time without the mouth gag.

Carmilla’s reasoning had been that at least maybe Laura would be still if she could tell her if she needed something.

She didn’t take into account that while normal people would be too scared to talk to the assassin in their apartment, apparently Laura wasn’t.

“So… Have you been doing this long?”

Silence.

“Do you enjoy being a… what are you? Hitman? Sniper?”

More silence.

“Oooh, are you CIA or FBI? Are you taking out a bad guy? I-”

“Oh for the love of- shut up, cupcake. I’m not here to make small talk with you and I am most certainly not one of the so called good guys. Or did the fact that I am waiting to snipe someone in the head some how escape your notice?”

“So you are going to kill someone then? Did someone hire you to do it? How much is the going rate for a kill? Do you do this often? Who are you aiming for?”

Carmilla looked back over her shoulder- an interesting position considering she was still lying on her stomach on the floor, lined up to shoot- and shot Laura an incredulous look even though the other girl couldn’t see her.

“Why would I tell you any of that?”

“Because I’m tied up with nothing to do, thanks to you.”

Carmilla went back to ignoring her but the blissful silence didn’t last long. 

“So how exactly does a twenty something year old woman end up as a sniper?” 

Laura was met with silence again but it didn’t bother her much anymore so she continued on, “I’m just guessing on your age. You don’t sound much older than me, you don’t look much older than me either.”

“How much did you see?” 

“Not much! I swear. I just saw the back of you when I came in, I didn’t see your face or anything, don’t worry,” Laura was quick to backtrack but Carmilla was still wary and refused to talk to Laura anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~

There was nice, peaceful silence for the next couple of hours and Carmilla had greatly enjoyed it. 

Apparently, the girl had fallen asleep on the couch even though it couldn’t have been too comfortable being tied up like she was but Carmilla wasn’t going to take it for granted.

Unfortunately it had been dark for a while now and her target had apparently gone to bed which meant no more chances until tomorrow which normally wouldn’t have been much of a problem. She would have just relaxed and hung out in Laura’s apartment until morning, maybe even catch up on some sleep but now she had the added problem of Laura herself.

She had a feeling it was going to be a long night. 

She had planned to let Laura sleep as long as possible, it was a lot quieter that way, but then Laura’s phone had started ringing. Constantly.

Laura woke up but didn’t say anything so eventually, Carmilla got up and went to turn it off, it wasn’t like she was going to get another chance to shoot anyway. As she picked up the phone the name that flashed on the screen was familiar but she didn’t think much of it before turning off the phone and tossing it on the couch by Laura.

It’d been hours since Carmilla had taken time to eat anything and she figured Laura would start complaining about food soon so she headed into the kitchen to scrounge up something from the rather bare kitchen Laura had. She got the feeling the girl lived off of cookies and takeout.

Barely fifteen minutes later, just as she had gathered up all the snacks she could and was about to bring them into the living room, a frantic knocking started at the front door.

“You expecting someone, cupcake?” 

“No,” Laura was quiet and that was the first clue that Carmilla had that something was wrong. The second clue was when someone started shouting Laura’s name on the other side of the door.

“Laura, why aren’t you answering your phone? Laura, are you okay? Laura!”

“Danny!” she yelled and Carmilla lunged for the girl but it was already too late, she landed on top of the smaller girl just in time for the front door to literally burst open.

The next few seconds were a blur as Carmilla was literally sent flying off of Laura, landing near her gun and bag which she quickly grabbed. 

“Laura, are you okay? She didn’t hurt you, did she?” Danny checked her over and then set about untying Laura while glaring at the other girl, “I swear to god, if you hurt her… What are you even doing here anyway? I thought you were on a mission.”

Laura froze, “wait, you know her?”

“I am, you lackwit.”

“Well thank god you are doing a shitty job. Friends and family are off limits, you know that,” Danny practically growled as she cut the last tie and Laura rubbed her wrists.

“I’m not after her. She just… complicated things.”

Danny was working on removing the blindfold but Laura wasn’t even focusing on that anymore, she was still stuck on something, “so you two know each other?”

The blindfold came off and Laura immediately looked over at the strange woman who had tied her up. Carmilla was convinced she was going to have to end up killing the smaller girl before this was over with for knowing too much already so she didn’t bother hiding her face. 

“Oh, you don’t know?” she couldn’t help the smug smile that spread across her face, “Clifford and I work together.”

“And by work together, you mean…?” Laura gestured towards the gun and bag Carmilla had sat down by her feet.

“That’s right,sweetheart,” Carmilla said with so much enthusiasm it was almost scary, “your good friend here is a killer, just like me. Bet you didn’t know that, did you?”

“Shut it, Elvira. Laura let me explain. I didn’t want you to know.”

“Why not? Don’t you think it would have been important to know that my friend is a killer? Did you start this before or after we met?”

“Um, before. But how was I supposed to tell you? You didn’t need to know. You are too…”

“Too what? Too innocent? Oh poor innocent little Laura can’t do anything on her own always has to be protected even from the fact that her friend is a killer.”

“No! I mean, well yeah, you are too good but mostly I did it because I like you and I wanted a chance with you and I knew that wouldn’t happen if you knew what I did.”

By this point, Laura was standing in front of Danny as the taller girl sat on the couch and Carmilla had moved off to the side, still wanting to listen to this but not wanting to really get in the middle of it. This was the most entertainment she had had for a while.

“And how do you think that would have worked out if we had gotten together and then I found out? It’s not like you could have hid it from me forever.”

“I don’t know. I just thought that by then maybe you’d trust me enough. Or something.”

“You maybe right, but whatever trust we had would have been broken. I guess it’s a good thing things never did work out between us,” it was cold thing to say, she knew that but she was hungry, tired, hurt, and confused and she really just wanted to go to bed and not deal with this whole situation until tomorrow.

Which was exactly what she was going to do, even if it was probably the stupidest decision she could make.

“Laura, I’m sorry. I-” Danny started, looking at the girl who was still standing in front of her.

“I don’t want to hear it right now, Danny. Just please go, we will talk about this later.”

Danny sighed but nodded and stood up, walking over to where Carmilla was standing and tried to take a hold of her arm to steer her towards the door but Carmilla stood her ground and quirked an eyebrow at the tall girl, “not going to happen, Xena.”

Danny started to say something but Laura spoke up before she could, “she can stay. I don’t care anymore. I figure you still have to complete your mission or whatever you guys call it, right? So if you leave, you will just have to find some other poor unsuspecting person’s apartment to hang out in, won’t you? Might as well just stay here.”

“Laura, this isn’t a good idea.” 

Laura ignored Danny and looked straight at Carmilla, “but there will be no more tying up, got it? I’m not going to turn you in or whatever since you could easily tell them about Danny so just leave me alone and do what you need to do, okay?”

“Works for me,” Carmilla shrugged and headed to the couch, flopping down on it rather ungracefully while Laura headed towards her bedroom.

“Laura wait, please. You don’t need to do this-” Danny tried again but Laura wasn’t having any of it.

“Leave or stay out here with… Carmilla, was it? I don’t care but either way I’m going to bed. We can talk about this tomorrow after I have had some time to think about it. I know you must be doing this for a reason, but I am not ready to hear that reason yet. You’ve got to give me some time to think about this, okay? I need to… process the fact that my friend kills people for a living.”

With one last glare at Carmilla, Danny very reluctantly left. She absolutely did not want to leave Laura there with Carmilla but she didn’t have much of a choice. She was afraid if she kept trying to push things with Laura, she’d never speak to her again. Laura was right, she needed some time to think about this then Danny could work on making this right.

But there was no way she was spending the night with Carmilla in Laura’s living room. It just wasn’t going to happen.

Once Laura went into her bedroom, Carmilla didn’t expect to see her again that night but after only a few minutes a pajama wearing Laura came back out into the living room.

“I just had a thought, like once you uh, accomplish your mission, it won’t be traced back to here, will it?”

“What, you don’t want cops sniffing around here? Got something to hide, cupcake?” 

“No, I just don’t want to take the blame for whatever it is you and Danny are doing.”

“Relax, I am the best at what I do. No one will know. Plus, the guy hasn’t left his house in days and never has anyone over. It’s going to be a long time before someone finds him. The evidence will have deteriorated.”

“So he’s just going to sit over there and rot? That is so gross,” Carmilla couldn’t help but smile at the scrunched up face Laura made at that thought.

“I’ve seen worse,” was all she said.

“I am totally coming in here and waking you up if I start dreaming of dead bodies. Anyway, do you need some clothes to sleep in? You can borrow some if you want.”

Carmilla had still been sprawled out on the couch but she sat up so she could really look at Laura because clearly the girl had gone insane, “you know, just because I know your friend, doesn’t mean I’m suddenly not a killer, right? I should kill you because you have seen me and yet you are offering clothes? Clifford sure knows how to pick ‘em.”

“Killer or not, it can’t be comfortable to sleep in leather pants. If you wanted to kill me you would have just done it earlier instead of tying me up so I’m not too worried about it. So clothes or not?”

Carmilla just continued to stare incredulously at the girl before finally grumbling something that Laura took to be some form of yes so she headed back into the bedroom. A few minutes later she came out and handed a pile of clothes to the girl on her couch before heading back towards her room. Laura was just a few feet away when she heard the tiniest movement behind her and she quickly darted forward and into her room, slamming the door shut behind her just as a knife poked through the thin wood of the door. The startled noise that came out of her mouth was embarrassing at best.

The chuckle coming from the other side of the door didn’t help matters either.

Carmilla removed the knife from the door and headed back to the couch. This was definitely turning out to be the most interesting mission she had been on yet, this Laura Hollis was turning out to be something else, that’s for sure.

She even considered being at least decent to the girl, knowing that it would at the very least piss Xena off. At least she didn’t have to worry about watching the girl all night now and dealing with her being tied up. Now she only had to worry about if the girl was going to try to kill her in her sleep or something.

Carmilla fell into a light sleep that night, thinking about how surely tomorrow she would be able to make her shot, but she wouldn’t find out until tomorrow that things weren’t going to be so simple.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was going to be two parts but my original idea for this didn't work out as well as I thought it would and then it kind of expanded into this so there will be a little bit more after this but I don't know how much more.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at hallow777.tumblr.com


End file.
